Spoilers
Prologue This story starts right after the students return after Christmas Break in January.Kendall went to Musician Camp (a camp for musicians such as band players or choral members) during Fall Break where she met Taylor.Nala went to her aunt's in Manhattan where she met Skylar during Fall Break as well.The girls find out one week before school starts back that they're pregnant.Arc 1 is months January through May. Arc 2 is May through August.Kendall and Nala will both be '' Arc 1 Chapters 1-15 Chapter 4 *Skylar's cheating continues. *Kendall and Nala's secret gets harder to keep. *Taylor pushes Nala's buttons. *Kendall and Violet's friendship suffers when Violet thinks Kendall trusts Nala over her. *Corey tells Camille that he really doesn't see them in a relationship.Camille tells him she doesn't want that. *Kendall and Nala both at separate times sneak in the nurse's office. *Jeff feels bad when he and Marley hang with Cassie who brags about Skylar. *Lulu wants to talk to Skylar but Kendall tells her not to. *Kendall tries to keep her distance from Taylor. *Camille questionsTaylor. *Skylar tries to keep his secret a secret. *Cassie continues to be lied to. *Camille is livid when she sees Taylor with someone not knowing the real deal. Chapter 5 *Violet notices Kendall's edginess. *Camille considers doing something that could affect two people. *Taylor agrees to having another no strings relationship with Camille after hearing what she has to say. *Becca catches Skylar and Millie kissing on videocamera. *Skylar sees Nala when he's with Millie. *Skylar tries to talk to Nala. *A mysterious tape is leaked at the game. *Jeff struggles on what to do *Cassie is confused when Skylar blows her off. *Violet and Kendall talk. *Kendall calls her sister. *Alexis confronts Nala. Chapter 6 *Lulu tells Alexis her secret. *Kendall skips school pretending to be sick. *Becca feels guilty about what happened at the game. *Savannah comes home and forces her sister to do something. *The secret that Jeff was worried about keeping no longer becomes a secret. *Alexis makes the mistake about telling Becca,Lulu's secret. *Freddie overhears Becca and Alexis talking. *Freddie tells Taylor the rumor going around. *Taylor searches for Kendall. *Lulu finds out that people know about her being pregnant.She worries for herself and Kendall. *More hear the school rumor. Chapter 7 *Marley and Jeff are upset that they didn't know about Kendall's and Nala's secret. *Nala finds Kendall crying and playing a song with her guitar.She joins in. *Thoughts go crazy in the head of Taylor and Skylar. *Camille gets pissed at Taylor. *Skylar wants to talk to Nala. *Kendall finds out that people know. *Kendall confronts Nala angry. *Cassie confronts Skylar. *Nala and Kendall are forced to tell her parents the truth. *Freddie tries to talk to Taylor. *Skylar gets thrown out of Cassie's house by her older brother. Chapter 8 *Rolling In The Deep by Adele *Make It Right by Joe Jonas *Lulu and Kendall skip school. *Skylar tries to sing Cassie a song. *Taylor tells Freddie what he thinks. *Skylar struggles on what he wants to do. *Taylor questions Marley and Violet. *Lulu and Kendall both feel resentment from their fathers. *Camille and Cassie become a wreck over hearing about the pregnancies of Nala and Kendall. *Cassie makes a scene when she breaks up with Skylar. *Taylor lies to Camille who slaps him angrily. *Alicia and Brooklyn bond and lean on each other. Chapter 9 *Chasing Pavements by Adele will be featured in this episode *Kendall and Taylor have a confrontation. *Skylar and the school are in shock from Cassie's fight. *Cassie loses it when Trish boasts about how she warned her about Skylar.Cassie on impulse punches her. *Cassie gets sent to the principal's office. *Ms.Marc calls Taylor back into her office. *Cassie confronts Lulu. *Skylar and Taylor deal with what to do. *Alicia and Brookyln sit down with their daughters to talk about their situation. They go to the doctor to see how their unborn children are. *Camille kisses Skylar on impulse in front of Lulu,Taylor,and Cassie. *Kendall and Nala wonder what to do. Chapter 10 *More Than A Band'' *Violet suggests Nala and Kendall get jobs. *Alexis stands up for Kendall when she hears Camille talking. *Brooklyn tries to not be a wreck on her daughter's pregnancy. *Nala talks to her father. *Kendall's pregnancy comes up when Franklin and Brookyln get into an argument. *Kendall witnesses one of her parents' arguments and gets upset.She later on snaps at her father. *Kendall and her father talk. *Cassie and Camille get into an argument that Skylar ends up stopping before it gets too far. *Taylor bumps into Kendall at Burger King. *Kendall and Nala worry about spending the next three months at school. *Kendall and Nala decide that they can last three 3 months. *Kendall's pregnancy doesn't help Franklin and Brooklyn's marriage. *Alicia considers whether she should take Nala to get an abortion. *Skylar thinks the best way to end all his problems is for Nala to get an abortion. *There will be a musical number in this episode.Cassie,Lillie,and Marley will be the ones singing and other students will be playing instruments gathered around them. *Cassie,Lillie,Marley,Jeff,Mark,and Violet along with some other students welcome Kendall and Lulu with open arms when they decide to stay. Chapter 11 *Taylor comes back to Camille and she rejects him. *Skylar doens't know what to do when Millie flirts with him even with his situation with Nala. *Skylar thinks Nala is going to get an abortion. *Lillie,Becca,and Alexis are there for Cassie. *Kendall and Lulu feel the miracle inside of them. *Millie asks Skylar is this the end for them and he says no. *Brookyln gets her head set on adoption. *Nala and Alicia battle on abortion. *Alexis takes Nala's side. Chapter 12 *Savannah frets over Lila when it comes to Franklin and Brookyln disagreeing. *Skylar goes to Millie. *Skylar talks to Nala and she doens't like all that he has to say. *Skylar tells him mother about what Nala told him. *Taylor goes to Camille when he gets into an argument with Colt and she doens't turn him down. *Carla and Skylar's parents find out about Nala and Kendall. *Carla and Taylor go to war with words. *Brooklyn continues to push adoption in Kendall's mind. *Nala and her mom find out that it's too late for an abortion. *After Taylor yells at Kendall,she makes up her mind about adoption. Chapter 13 *Kendall thinks that giving the baby up for adoption might mend things between her parents. *Millie convinces Skylar to change his mind. *Skylar lies and tells his parents, Nala is having an abortion. *Nala reflects back on what Skylar told her. *Cassie decides to befriend Nala. *Franklin thinks Brooklyn is pressuring Kendall. *Alexis finds out what's on Nala's mind. *Nala thinks that she is being sent a sign to keep her baby. *Skylar's father asks if this is what he wants and his mother answers no. *Kendall tells Taylor her decision to his anger. *Camille questions Kendall. Chapter 14 *Nala tells Cassie that she thinks she should move on. *Taylor talks to Gwen. *Gwen talks to Principal Eddings. *Taylor tells Freddie the cons of her decision. *Oliver tries to break through to Alicia but she's too far gone with what she thinks Nala needs. *Nala catches Skylar and Millie together and it angers her. *Nala goes off on Skylar telling him he will never change.She confesses that abortion is out of the picture. *Cassie decides that she should get to live some too. *Taylor continues to try to alter Kendall's decision.He reminds her he has a job. *Camille tells Taylor to let Kendall make her own choice. She then says she agrees with her. *Kendall tells Lulu she thinks she should let someone adopt her baby and Nala lies and agrees. Chapter 15 *Secrets by One Republic will be played at the end of the episode. *The end of school rolls around the corner. *Ms.Marc tries to guide Taylor.Taylor tells her not to worry. *Kendall and Nala brace themselves for the troublous summer ahead. *Skylar freaks out after finding out Nala can't get an abortion. *Taylor and Kendall get into an argument. *Skylar's mom isn't happy with her son. *Skylar breaks up with Millie. *Alicia gives Nala honest truth and Nala tells her that she already knows. *Brooklyn goes to Carla. *Cassie kisses Freddie and surprisingly they both enjoy it. *Carla lets Taylor have it. *Taylor surrenders to Kendall. *Nala tells her parents her choice with Alexis behind her. *Skylar's mom contacts Alicia. *Nala meets Skylar's mom who gives her an surprising offer just when Nala has changed her mind. *Kendall and Nala both find out the sex of their babies. Arc 2 Chapters 16-27 Chapter 16 *Skylar upset thinking that Nala is going to keep the baby decides he wants no part of it. *Taylor upset goes to Camille.Hearing Camille bash Kendall however does not make him feel any better. *Freddie tries to help with the Taylor-Kendall situation by talking to Kendall.Kendall shuts him down. *Taylor talks to Kendall who starts crying and tells him that sleeping with him is what she regrets most in the world and she'll never be able to make up for it. *Nala and Kendall start showing. *Taylor has a meltdown in front of Freddie.Freddie tries to help but he can't. *Franklin tells Brooklyn he wants to move out. *Brooklyn tries to forget about her crumbling marriage and start looking for adoption couples. *Nala denies Skylar's mother's offer. *Alicia and Nala argue over adoption. *Skylar hears of his mom's offer. *Cassie and Freddie deal with their kiss. *Colt and Taylor talk when he sees Taylor almost crying. Chapter 17 *Nala meets Annabeth Wilson without knowing who she is. *Kendall hates herself for hurting Taylor. *Cassie goes to her church for help. *Skylar tells his parents that Nala is gonna give the baby away and he's okay with that.He says he's moving on with his life. *Skylar asks Millie does she want to get back together.Millie reminds him they were never together and tells him no after what happened when he "dumped" her. *Skylar's father tells him that he disagrees with his mother.He forces him to get a job working at his uncle's law firm.He also makes Skylar quit the hockey and baseball team. *Freddie talks to Cassie about his worry for Taylor.Cassie sees the real him. *Taylor sets a new plan in. *While jogging in the park,Cassie catches Nala crying while taking a walk. *Marley and Violet notice Kendall's depression when she stops answering their calls and denies doing fun things with them. *Kendall invites Taylor to meet a potential couple. *Taylor messes up the meeting with the adoption couple. *Nala and Skylar talk and they both admits hard truths. *Nala realizes who Annabeth is. *Cassie meets up with Lillie,Becca,Marley,Violet,and Alexis. *Millie overhears Lillie and Cassie talking about Cassie's plan. *Millie tells Camille of Cassie's plan. *Camille trys to stop Cassie. Chapter 18 *Skylar thinks of something asks Annabeth something. *Skylar's mother suggests guardianship instead of adoption. *A meeting between the Holts,Wilsons, and some lawyers take place. *Savannah tells Kendall what she thinks. *Kendall and Nala worry about how big they're getting. *Camille tells Taylor Cassie's plan hoping to get him to disagree. *Oliver and Alexis sees how hard this all is on Nala. *Cassie goes ahead with her plan. *Carla talks to Taylor. *Skylar tells Cassie that his sister is going to become the guardian of the baby.Cassie supports him. *Cassie tells Skylar her plan if Nala had kept the baby.She suggests the plan could still work for Kendall. *Nala deals with her decision. *Cassie with her group give Kendall an option. *Savannah talks to Franklin. *Franklin and Savannah talk to Kendall. *Kendall,Franklin,and Savannah confronts Brooklyn. *Alicia and Nala talk.Alicia admits she's happy that she can still get to see her grand-child. *Franklin and Brooklyn make up. *Annabeth and Nala talk. Chapter 19 *News of Nala giving her baby up for guardianship spreads around. *Annabeth persuades Nala to go to the baby shower.Anna and Nala continue to talk. *Kendall and Nala talk. *A quickly put together surprise baby shower is thrown for Nala and Kendall. *Taylor and Kendall talk. *Nala doesn't want to go to the baby shower. *Kendall argues that she doesn't like how sudden her shower is. *Kendall wonders how Taylor feels about her keeping the baby. *Taylor prepares for childhood with the help of Freddie. *Cassie and Freddie reconnect. *Skylar apologizes to Millie. *Camille announces that she will not attend the baby shower and confronts Kendall but Violet,Becca,Lillie,Marley,and Cassie defend her. *Kendall and Nala start to get nervous. *The baby shower doens't go as planned when Kendall slips and falls and goes into labor. Chapter 20 *People come to the hospital to prepare for Kendall's delivery. *Colt and Carla ease Taylor. *Taylor can't get the nerve to see Kendall. *Savannah talks to Taylor. *Nala tries to be there for Kendall but ends up talking with Skylar. *Kendall's hormones go crazy as she's in pain. *Camille has a change of heart. *Camille tells Taylor she's happy for him. Chapter 21 *Flash back episode. *A scene will show Kendall performing a song at music camp. *Pieces of Me by Ledisi will be sang by in this episode. *Flashback scenes will be in italics. *This episode might be short. *This episode will be mostly about how Kendall and Taylor met. *The end of this episode will be back in the present when Kendall tells Taylor she's sorry for how she's blamed him. *Taylor will tell Kendall he wants to help with the baby. *Emotions get blurred when it comes to Kendall and Taylor. Chapter 22 *Kendall gives birth. *Freddie and Cassie decide to become a couple. *Taylor comes home to see all the preparations Carla has made. *People come to see Kendall's baby. *Savannah will name Kendall's baby. *The song Diamonds by Rihanna will be played in this episode. Chapter 23 *Set a month later. *Nala has doubts after seeing how happy Kendall and her son are. *Skylar and Nala talk.Nala admits that she doens't know if she wants to give up her son. *Skylar frets that Nala will change her mind about everything. *Kendall has a hard time adjusting. *Taylor bonds with his son. *Nala being a month late, prepares for the birth of her baby. *Hormones rip into Lulu. *Skylar gets frantic and calls on help from Cassie who is hesistant. *Cassie sends Lillie to talk to Skylar instead. *Skylar finds out about Cassie and Freddie. Chapter 24 *Cassie and Freddie think about what the school will think when they return as a couple. *Annabeth and Skylar come to the hospital. *Brookyln goes back to work. *Nala is anxious to give birth. *Kendall is afraid to be left alone. *Taylor agrees to stay with Kendall. *Nala visits Kendall and goes into labor with the only people being there is her,Kendall,and Taylor. *Taylor gets frantic upon hearing Nala's water broke. *Taylor realizes he has to drive Nala to the hospital. *Kendall tells Alexis,Oliver,and Alicia that Lulu's about to give birth. Chapter 25 *Flash back episode. *Annabeth and Nala talk about Skylar. *Nala tells Annabeth she's sure she wants to give her the baby. *Annabeth reminds her that she's not legally adopting the baby.And that she'll bring by the baby as much as she can. *Millie and Cassie finally confront each other. *Nala admits to Annabeth that she's happy that Skylar is her brother. *Might be short. *Shows how Nala and Skylar met. *Nala has mixed emotions for Skylar. *The end of this episode will be back in the present when Nala tells Alexis to do something. Alexis asks Skylar something very important. Chapter 26 *Kendall feels guilty about not being able to help Nala. *Cassie and Skylar talk. *Friends tells Skylar they think he's doing the right thing. *Students have to get ready for school to start back. *People gather for Nala's baby's arrival. *Annabeth and Skylar talk. *Taylor helps Kendall with their baby. *Nala goes into a serious fit of pain and finds out that the baby is coming earlier than planned for the day. *Skylar won't get to answer Nala's question. *Lulu gives birth. *Nala delivers the same sex of baby that Kendall did. *Nala names her baby the name she would have been named she had been a boy. *Annabeth opts that the baby gets the last name Wilson Chapter 27 *People meet Nala's baby. *Kendall is filled with guilt. *Nala says goodbye to her baby. Annabeth takes Milo home. *Gwen introduces her niece to Monton West High School. *Word of Cassie and Freddie being together spreads through out school. *Skylar and Taylor both skip school. *School starts back in this episode a week later. *Skylar and Nala talk.Something happens that probably shouldn't. *Friends and family try to help Nala adjust. *There will be a scene set three weeks later in this chapter. *A surprise member of Taylor's family drops in shaking the core of the house. *Song Your Love Is My Love by Whitney Houston will be played in this episode. *Shark In The Water by VV Brown will also played faintly at the end at the arrival of the new characters and the first day at school.